Songs of Naruto
by Bullet in the Brainpan- Squish
Summary: I've decided to do a series. I'm taking songs, like Devil went down to Georgia, and I'm changing the lyrics to fit NAruto. SO R&R please.
1. Kyuubi went down to Konoha

**BB: For all you who didn't know, I just commited country music blashphemy. I turned 'Devil went down to Georgia' into 'Kyuubi went down to Konoha' And I'm sorry about the wait on Demon Eyes, I'm suffering from writer's block. **

**I don't own Naruto, or the original song 'Devil went down to Georgia' Just read and Review, please. **

* * *

Kyuubi went down to Konoha, he was looking for a soul to steal.  
He was in a bind 'cos he was way behind: he was willin' to make a deal.  
When he came across this young man sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot.  
And Kyuubi jumped upon a hickory stump and said: "Boy let me tell you what:  
"I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too.  
"And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you.  
"Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give a demon his due:  
"I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, 'cos I think I'm better than you."  
The boy said: "My name's Minato and it might be a sin,  
"But I'll take your bet, your gonna regret, 'cos I'm the best that's ever been."

Minato you rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard.  
'Cos hells broke loose in Konoha and Kyuubi deals the cards.  
And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold.  
But if you lose, Kyuubi gets your soul.

Kyuubi opened up his case and he said: "I'll start this show."  
And fire flew from his tailtips as he rosined up his bow.  
And he pulled the bow across his strings and it made an evil hiss.  
Then a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this.

When Kyuubi finished, Minato said: "Well you're pretty good ol' son.  
"But if you'll sit down in that chair, right there, and let me show you how its done."

Fire on the mountain, run boys, run.  
The Shukaku's in the house of the risin' sun.  
Chicken in the bread pin, pickin' out dough.  
"Granny, does your slug bite?"  
"No, child, no."

Well, Kyuubi bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat.  
He laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Minato's feet.  
Minato said: "Kyuubi, just come on back if you ever want to try again.  
"I told you once, you son of a bitch, I'm the best that's ever been."

And he played fire on the mountain, run boys, run.  
The Shukaku's in the house of the risin' sun.  
Chicken in the bread pin pickin' out dough.  
"Granny, does your slug bite?"  
"No, child, no."


	2. Never Again

**BB: I heard this song, and I thought, I eed to write that. I changed some of the lyrics, and decided to post it. Tell me who you think it is, It shouldn't be that hard. I'm thinking about keeping these up. I like them. **

**(About the delay on Demon Eyes, it should be up before the month is out. Promise. If not, you can send thousands of evil squirrel to haunt me in my sleep. **

**Shay: AH SQUIRRELS!! -runs-)**

**DOn't own anything, sorry. No sueing today. **

* * *

_He's back again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a sparring ring  
It's time to run when you see him  
Clenching his hands  
She's just so young  
Never Again_

_I hear her scream, from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me, Go back to bed  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up  
Dead in his hands, She's just so young  
Never Again_

_Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just so young  
Never Again_

_Just tell the med, you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you, she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the Kage tower  
With those hands  
Lookin just as kind as he can  
Never Again_

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just so young  
Never Again_

_Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
Killing your ass will be a pleasure_

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
She grabs her fan, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fucking  
Tough is this man  
swings the weapon as fast as she can  
Never Again_

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just so young  
Never Again  
_


	3. Lights in Konoha

****

BB: I know this song is completely implausible, but I like it. Just so you know, It's about Neji (don't know why), and spoken from Hanabi's POV. I just figured that if it ever did happen, Hanabi would kill the wife. BEcause Hana-chan rocks.

**(And I love Lee, and know that he would never do anything like this)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

_He was on his way home from Suna  
Been two weeks gone and he thought he'd stop  
At Web's and have him a drink for he went home to her  
Rock Lee said hello  
He said hi what's a doing  
Lee said sit down I got some bad news that's going to hurt  
Said I'm your best friend and you know that's right  
But your young bride ain't home tonight  
Since you been gone she's been seeing that Nara boy Shika  
He got mad and he saw red  
Lee said boy don't you lose your head  
Cause to tell you the truth I've been with her myself_

_That's the night the lights went out in Konoha  
That's the night that they killed an innocent man  
Don't trust your soul to no Secret ANBU Agent  
Cause the Kage in the town's got bloodstains on her hand_

_Lee got scared and left the bar  
Walking on home cause he didn't live far you see  
Lee didn't have many friends and he just lost him one  
Cousin thought his wife must've left town  
So he went home and finally found the only thing  
Uncle had left him and that was a note  
He went off to Lee's house  
Slipping through the back woods quiet as a mouse  
Came upon some tracks too small for Lee to make  
He looked through the screen at the back porch door  
He saw Lee lying on the floor  
In a puddle of blood and he started to shake_

_The ANBU patrol was making their rounds  
So he threw the note just to flag them down  
And a cat-masked ANBU grabbed his arm and said  
Why'd you do it?_

_The Kage said guilty in a make believe trial  
Slapped the ANBU on the back with a smile and said  
Suppers waiting at home and I got to get to it_

_That's the night the lights went out in Konoha  
That's the night that they killed an innocent man  
Don't trust your soul to no Secret ANBU Agent  
Cause the Kage in the town's got bloodstains on her hands_

_  
They hung my cousin before I could say  
The tracks he saw while on his way  
To Lee's house and back that night were mine  
And his cheating wife had never left town  
And that's one body that'll be found  
You see little cousin don't miss when she aims her shot  
_

_That's the night the lights went out in Konoha  
That's the night that they killed an innocent man  
Don't trust your soul to no Secret ANBU Agent  
Cause the Kage in the town's got bloodstains on her hand_


End file.
